


Leave out all the rest

by mangacrack



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hetty knows: They aren't ready yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave out all the rest

Deeks smiles to often and can't stop talking, while Callen barely talks at all. Outsiders find them odd. 

Even their teammates don't often bother to look deeper. Hetty is aware that isn't weird Deeks antic's aren't Kensi's fault. And Sam is trying, really. She appreciates the effort he puts into grounding his partner, but it's hopeless. Despite everything, Sam has a solid and well structured life. A Wife, a house and two beautiful children. 

But her charges are drifters. Both learned to be independent very early in their life. Deeks doesn't excel in the homeless man on the street, because of his acting skills. 

Hetty sighes and watches her boys messing around with their paperwork.  
While she tries to drink her tea, Kensi is packing up. Sam is long gone. 

Deeks and Callen are still here. It's unlikely they will leave anytime soon. Their sleeping places can hardly be called a home. Most likely they are cold, dark and empty with nothing in the fridge. Here there's light, warmth and banter with a friend. 

Callen's quiet laugh rings through the hall, when Deeks retorts to the dry comments in equal measure. 

If she is correct, Deeks hasn't moved from his spot on Callen's desk for half an hour now. 

Hetty hates herself a bit that she simply can't leave and have the boys some privacy. It might start with an evening, but Nate warned her that Deeks and Callen aren't necessarily good for each other. They already life in their own little world. Giving them a person that is as much as socially reclusive as the other, they might drop off the face of earth one day, never to be seen again. 

As much as she hates to admit it, Hetty agrees. 

Why would they need people? So no, for now they cannot be content with each other. For now she must chaperon two very healthy, sexually interested men, without destroying a potential future. Mixed signals are a dangerous thing to meddle with. Not to mention that it's far easier to bring two people together than trying to keep them apart. 

And Nel has a great record, when it comes to matchmaking. Hetty grits her teeth, is begrudging proud of her youngest and formulates a plan to distract some attention on other matters. 

Chatter rattles in background and Hetty pretends not to see Callen's hand resting on Deeks' knee.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment_Fic. Original Prompt: too chatty and too quiet.


End file.
